The Gift of Ena
by Newest Creativity
Summary: Sayu is given exactly what she wanted by the sea god when she prays to the sea god. Could this lead to the start of a whole new level of relationship or something much bigger? Only time will tell in the adventure of Sayu in The Gift of Ena. All feed back is welcomed as if I get enough I might make a series out of this.
1. A gift for Sayu

The Gift of Ena.

Sayu Hisanuma had gotten out of classes early one afternoon a few months after the second Ofunehiki and her friends were back in Oshiooshi either on break or they had other reasons to be back. However, Sayu was all alone sitting at the peir by the train tracks, the screeching of gulls overhead.

Her friends, Hikari Sakishima, Manaka Mukaido, Tsumugu Kihara, Chisaki Hiradaira, even her best friend Miuna Shiodome and the love of her life Kaname Isaki all went to Shioshishio because they had Ena. However, Sayu could not so she could not follow her friends down to the village under the sea. This upset Sayu greatly as she wanted to be like her friends but she could not and to her there seem to be no way to change this.

"Why couldn't I be blessed with Ena like my friends… why do I have to be the odd one out around them…?" Sayu said softly to no one in particular while a few tears rolled down the sides of her face, as she gazes longingly at the sea. Sayu would let the tears run down her face for a few minutes before getting up and putting a stop to the flow of tears, she had decided that crying would do nothing but upset her more in this situation.

Sayu then start walking up the pier to the road knowing her friends would likely be at Shioshishio until sunset or who knew when. "Maybe… one day I can join them down there…" Sayu murmured softly and stopped for a minute before she turned down the corner from the pier and walked away.

It was not until close to sunset when Miuna Shiodome managed to return to land near the pier and upon emerging from the sea her Ena quickly absorb the water away from her clothes and hair. Miuna was quick to rush home with a smile on her face and not a worry at all.

Miuna was not even thinking about her friend because she thought Sayu was out doing something fun without her. It was not however until she got home and to the dinner table when she was greeted with a hot meal and an odd question from her mother.

"Miuna, do you know what is going on with Sayu? She came by around four and started asking me a lot of questions about Ena." Her mother, Akari asked while Miuna's father and little brother looked to Miuna. They were also somewhat interested on the subject about why her friend was thinking about Ena, and now of all times to think about it. They believed there should be a reason behind Sayu's interest in Ena but all questions would have to wait until later once they realized that Miuna had absolutely no idea of what is going on at this moment of time.

Later that night Miuna would start to ponder about her friend Sayu and the latter sudden interest in Ena. There must be something, some reasons behind Sayu's incessant questions about Ena – otherwise it would be too weird. Maybe Sayu was planning to do something with them in the near future and it would involve being outside for prolonged hours so she wanted to be safe because their Ena get dries up over time spend under the sun. There was always the possibility that Sayu just wanted to learn a little more about her and Ena was a good place to start with in Sayu's opinion. Nevertheless, these were all guesses and conjectures on Miuna's part and soon Miuna found herself drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Sayu did not go to school but instead chose to visit the small sea god shrine that was left hidden away in one of the less frequent corners of the town. Sayu had some questions and was hoping to be able to catch Uroko around and hopefully gained some answers to her questions. Although, she knew with the villagers in Shioshishio awaken – there is a very high chance of Uroko already returning to the sea but she was hoping that Uroko's presence still lingers on as she made her way to the shrine of the sea god situated on the land.

While making her way over to the shrine, part of Sayu was also hoping that none of her friends from Shioshishio had noticed her heading this direction. The shrine had been well kept and someone had obviously cleaned it every day as a small gesture to the sea god, though Sayu had absolutely no idea who would frequent such isolated area on a daily basis just to tidy up the shrine.

"Uroko-sama…? Are you here?" Sayu asked and when she saw no one sitting next to the sacred flame Sayu looked around towards the sea and away from the shrine hoping to see Uroko doing something. Sayu literally had to stifle a gasp of surprise when she suddenly hears Uroko's voice emerging from behind.

"What is it…?" Uroko asked in his usual voice that made him sound like he was annoyed or that he simply didn't care about what was going on.

"Uroko… can I ask you a question?" Sayu asked while she sounded nervous about what she was going to ask him.

"Be my guest." Uroko simply stated while looking like he was picking dirt out from under his nails.

"Can… can the sea god give me Ena?" Sayu asked. Uroko was about to answer but then as though hit by a sudden notion, he started to rub his chin in silent contemplation about the subject.

"It's possible but why would you want such a thing?" Uroko asked back in return despite the fact that he already knew the answer but merely asked because he wanted to see if Sayu would come out and speak the truth.

"Because… I want to be more like my friends…" Sayu started hesitantly but Uroko just made a motion with his hand telling her to keep going. "And… I want to see where my friends are from. Their home…" Sayu continued before pausing to sneak a glance over at Uroko only for the former to prompt her further with a mere look of his eyes. "Because… if I ever have a child with Kaname... I want to be able to swim with him and our child if our child is blessed with Ena!" Sayu yelled before covering her mouth and flushing red from embarrassment and this made Uroko nod in satisfaction.

"That is what I thought." Uroko said and straighten his posture back into a sitting position. "Are you sure about this though? Once this starts there will be no going back to normal unless you remove your Ena and I won't ask of something like this twice." Uroko warned.

Sayu smile happily when she heard Uroko's response, and then recovered herself by putting on a serious face and nodded in response to Uroko's warning speech.

"Alright then, take a seat in front of the sacred fire and offer a prayer to the sea god as without his blessing I won't be able to do something like this." Uroko instructed and Sayu hurried to nod and got on her knees.

Keeping her eyes firmly shut, Sayu gripped her hands tightly together in front of her in preparation to make a prayer to the sea god. Inside Sayu's mind she was making a plea to the sea god to give her Ena so she could be with her friend, see their home and most importantly to her, swim with the one she loved.

With her eyes shut, Sayu had no idea what was going on around her and therefore she could only gripped her hands tighter together as she tried harder to push her prayer out forth in hopes that it would go through. When Sayu finally opened her eyes, she saw that she was engulfed by a blue flame and the sea god's flame was burning brighter on the shrine. The flame encasing Sayu didn't hurt but it still felt rather weird.

"Alright, off you go." Uroko said and stepped aside but before Sayu could figure out what that meant a large flame blast sent Sayu flying from her place in front of the shrine and into the sea not quite far from the shrine.

Sayu was screaming when she was sent flying and splashing into the water. Having no time to even catch her breath, she found herself already submerged under the water. For a while she was screaming still, panicking over the idea that she might drown. Her first instinct reaction was to close her mouth fearing that she would run out of breath.

Then as soon as the thought flash through her mind, she remembered her previous prayer to the sea god. Gathering up her sheer courage and willpower Sayu opened her mouth and took in the water only for it to feel like taking a deep breath. Sayu now had a layer of Ena covering her skin and that made her so happy.

"I can breathe!" Sayu yelled and then quickly started to swim for the shore only to emerge from the water and run towards Uroko, catching the servant of the sea god in a hug. It took only a minute for the Ena to absorb all the water from her skin like her friends, after climbing ashore.

"Thank you Uroko-sama and you too sea god." Sayu said before letting go of Uroko and ran for school after grabbing her bag from where she left lying around on the front steps of the shrine.

"Whatever... Just remember you got a layer of Ena now so things are different!" Uroko muttered aloud before sitting down in the shade and adjusting himself into a relaxing position. A small smile quirked on the corner of his lips as he felt like things were going to be very surprising for Sayu's friends for a while and likely things are bound to get interesting soon.

When Sayu finally got to class she had first apologize for being late and then made sure to keep her head and hands out of any sun light so she could reveal the surprise to all her friends at once. However, it was hard for Sayu not to reveal the truth to Miuna especially when Miuna started to ask questions to Sayu about why she was late and why Sayu was asking her mother about Ena.

Sayu however easily dodged the questions by telling Miuna that she had something important to do before coming to class and that she was simply interested in Ena which was not entirely a lie. After that Sayu told Miuna to get their friends together and to meet her at the pond up on the hill for an announcement. Miuna was going to ask for what but the bell rang and Sayu let off a string of giggles before running off in a wild dash – leaving Miuna having no option but to do as Sayu instructed.

However, when Miuna, Hikari, Manaka, and Kaname arrive at the designated area, Sayu was nowhere to be found. Regardless, they did not fret for they were certain that Sayu would arrive soon enough with whatever surprise she had in store for them. They decided to get into the pool and relax while they waited for Sayu's arrival.

Soon enough Sayu arrived with a big smile on her face as she greeted them. Then quickly without second thought, Sayu joined them in the pool and smiled. Her friends were very confused as to why Sayu would do such a thing and would just look at her in bafflement until Manaka decided to speak up and voiced her question across.

"Sayu, why did you do that? Your clothes are going to be dripping wet for our next class."

"Oh I don't think so~." Sayu said and giggled while her friends just looked at each other in confusion.

"Sayu… are you ok? Kaname asked softly as he was thinking Sayu was having some sort of mental breakdown or something.

"Never better~." Sayu replied and then the warning bell went off. "Oh! We better get going." Sayu said and now was her moment as she got out of the water and walked into the sun. Her hands glimmered a little from her layer of Ena and Sayu's friends were shocked when Sayu's clothes dried up right before their eyes. Hikari would stare at Sayu while his mouth was open as he tried to speak but was mostly confused.

"Sayu… what is going on!?" This was what finally came out from his mouth but it was a question that was on everyone's mind.

"Oh well... earlier this morning I went and have a talk with Uroko-sama ... and my prayer went through to the sea god so now I have a layer of Ena just like all of you!" Sayu announced brightly and this made everyone smile as they got out and got into a group hug with Sayu.

Everyone was happy for her but then the late bell rang. Everyone looked at the school and started to make there was down. All but Sayu who grabbed the hand of Kaname and pulled him back. "Um… Kaname… would you go for a swim with me alone after school and show me around Shioshishio?" Sayu asked while blushing and Kaname would also blush and rubbed the back of his head before agreeing.

"Hey! If you two don't hurry you're going to miss class!" Hikari yelled and the two would look at Hikari before laughing and running after Hikari.

(Author's notes: Recently updated with the help of the story's new proof reader and amazing friend Xijoa! She is the only reason this story now has much better grammar and sentence structure as I'm terrible at it! Be sure to thank her as well for this story for being better. We also hope to bring you more chapters in the future! Until then please review as each one will help this story.)


	2. The Tour and a love has started?

Hey everyone, sorry about being away for so long, life got in the away. I lost my writing muse and so many other excuses for what I have done with this time but now I'm back and I'm happy to saw writing is now something I plan on getting a little more involved with. I wrote this with much help from a great writer/Editor/Amazing person/only reason this chapter looks 100% better then what would of happened if I have written it with the and posed it myself, Xijoa! Please give all credit to her. I just make ideas and put them onto paper. Now onto what I know 3 of you have been waiting so long for. Chapter 2 of The Gift of Ena Fanfiction.

* * *

During the last class of the day, after that little break, Sayu was pretending to pay attention while inwardly she was going over some of the things that has happened to her that she felt grateful for. Among it all, the thought that stands out most is the fact that Kaname no longer sees her as a child, that and she now had a layer of Ena and could go to Shioshishio with her friends when ever they went. Most importantly, she was going to get some personal time with Kaname after school in the sea while he showed her around Shioshishio.

"Will today gets any better?" Sayu wondered softly to herself while her friend Miuna looks in her direction.

"Well… whether the day gets any better depends on you mostly. What do you think would make your day better? Perhaps, it would be good for you to keep that in mind and work towards attaining it with what ever happens next." Miuna commented to Sayu just minutes before the bell signalling the end of the last class of the day went off.

With the sound of the school bell signalling the end of the school day faded, everyone started to stand and make a move to leave and others packed their things to do so. Among them includes an excited Sayu who left the classroom in a hurry as she rushes off to meet Kaname, smiling brightly as she made her way to the pier where Kaname would be waiting for her. Once she arrived at the pier where Kaname would sometimes jump off when he joked around with Hikari and Hikari would then get mad and started chasing Kaname around to give him a 'big friendly hug' - Sayu realized that Kaname wasn't there yet.

This allows Sayu some time to think about what was to come in time, and it also made her aware that nothing in her bag was water-proof so she couldn't exactly take her bag with her while visiting Shioshishio. Thinking on her feet, Sayu's eyes scanned the surrounding for a suitable and safe place to store her bag that would allow her to retrieve it after her trip to Shioshishio before she would have to return home.

"Bye everyone, I'm meeting Sayu at the pier. I promised to give her a tour around Shioshishio." Kaname said as he waved goodbye to the classmates and friends he had been traveling with before heading off to meet Sayu.

During the journey to the pier, Kaname took the time to think about the recent happenings, and most importantly about the change that happens to Sayu. He was thinking about the reason behind her actions. From what he understands, Sayu had pleaded with Uroko-sama or the sea-god to grant her Ena. The question now lies in Sayu's reasoning for such a thing, was it for him or for all of her friends, or was it because of something else that he hadn't realized yet?

Inwardly, Kaname was hoping that Sayu was doing this for him … and that it was for the sake of getting closer to him. A blush crept its way onto his face as he thought of the recent revelations he had on Sayu, it seems he had grown to appreciate Sayu as a young woman rather than a child. However, he was not going to let Sayu knows about his recent developed interest in her yet, maybe some other day he might let the girl knows… but not at this point of time. After all, he knew of Sayu's interest in him for a long time now and until he could make certain of his own feelings – he wasn't going to say or do anything recklessly.

Upon realizing that the pier is coming into view, Kaname rid his mind of thoughts as he greeted Sayu cheerfully with a smile and wave.

"Finally! Honestly Kaname, what took you so long? Don't tell me you are nervous about giving me a private tour around Shioshishio?" Sayu asked cheekily, wanting to see if she could make Kaname blush again like he had before when she first asked him to play the role of the tour guide when she visit Shioshishio for the first time.

Apparently, Sayu's question did managed to catch Kaname off-guard and he ended up blushing like he did when Sayu first approached him with the idea of the private tour around Shioshishio. The only thing is he wasn't blushing because he was nervous about the upcoming tour, but since Sayu had caught him off-guard by leaning in too close to him.

"No! Of course not, I was just thinking is all." Kaname replied and then hurry to change the subject. "So, are you ready to go and have your first tour around Shioshishio?" Kaname asked once he managed to calm himself down.

"More ready then you could possibly believe!" Sayu corrected and nodded earnestly as she ran towards the edge of the pier where she proceeds to plunge herself into the water like a cannon ball.

"Hey, wait for me! You don't even know the way!" Kaname yelled as he proceeds to chase after Sayu and dived right off the edge of the pier into the water.

Sayu was still a little scared about opening her mouth under the water but once she noticed she had no trouble breathing she allows herself to let go of the fear gradually as she had about opening her mouth to speak. Once Sayu managed to get rid of the crippling fear that keeps her from moving, she started to look around for Kaname. It took her only a moment to notice Kaname diving down from above, proceeds to pass her as he descends deeper into the water before stopping and turning around to look at her with a smile.

"Are you coming, Sayu? Shioshishio is a big place and we only got a few hours for you to see and explore it." Kaname told her, staying where he was as he waited for Sayu to join him.

"Yea yea, I'm coming. While I'm not exactly foreign to the idea of swimming, but swimming in a pool and swimming in the sea are two completely different things. Besides, what we are doing resembles scuba diving more than typical swimming. Not to forget, I'm a complete beginner in this breathing and speaking in the water business so please do give me some time to get used to the idea of it. You're making everything looks so easy that it's really unfair." Sayu responded with a pout as she started to swim towards Kaname's direction.

"Guess you need to be born underwater to be a natural born swimmer. Here, take my hand and I will help you so we can get there faster." Kaname said as he put his hands out for Sayu to grab. This causes Sayu to blush crimson, now this was something that makes Sayu extremely happy. While she yearned for this to happen, she wasn't expecting it and thus it took a few seconds for Sayu to accept the offer as she allows Kaname to lead her towards their destination by pulling her along on the trip.

"Well… this is much easier. This much, I have to admit." Sayu commented softly to Kaname while blushing from the fact that she got to hold his hands.

"Glad to be of assistance. Either way, the hard part is over because we have arrived at our destination, welcome to Shioshishio." Kaname said smiling as he slowly plants his feet down on the ground in Shioshishio's town center, gently guiding Sayu as the girl mirrors his movements. Sayu, under the careful guidance of Kaname slowly place her feet down on the ground as well and was surprised to see how easy it was to keep her footing even though they were under water.

"Wow… this place is amazing." Sayu breathed out in fascination while looking at all the buildings and the many schools of fishes swimming all around them.

"Yea, I very much enjoy living here." Kaname said before pausing for a second, and added in a soft chuckle. "However, it's not that great as you might think it is at times. Especially if you leave your window open while sleeping since you can wake up to a school of fish under your bed or worse." Kaname commented while rubbing the back of his neck as he reminisced an incident he recalled from his childhood days."I recalled waking up to an octopus under my bed when I was younger. It got spooked after our eyes met and then my room was filled with ink soon after. Took a few hours for me and my parents to clear it out."

Sayu started to laugh a little at Kaname's statement but thought it was cute. "Aw~. Now that just sounds cute." Sayu teased him a little about it before Tomori Sakishima greeted them on his way home from a grocery shopping trip.

"Kaname, who is this young lady? I don't think we have been introduced before?" Tomori asked Kaname while examining Sayu closely.

"Hello Mr. Sakishima, this is a friend of mine from school - Sayu Hisanuma." Kaname explained, while Sayu give a quick bow to Tomori in greeting and respect.

"Kaname… how is it that she's here and more confusingly how is she breathing? If I did not remember wrongly, she's a friend of Hikari's and I remembered him telling me that she is from the surface." Tomori asked Kaname with a frown, finding it hard to understand how this could have happened.

Although Tomori thought he should be more open minded since his own grand-child came to the sea frequently even though she was born on land. Still, the situation with his grand-child was different from this young lady he was face to face with… his grand-child, it has something to do with genetics. The same would applies to that Miuna Shiotome, that girl did have a mother whom originally was a residence of Shioshishio. This young lady though is entirely different though, from what he was told and learned – this Sayu girl doesn't have any family relations with Shioshishio what so ever, so how is it possible for this girl to visit them here?

"Erm…I think it might be best if Sayu explains the situation to you since she was the one who experienced it and not even I was aware of the full story." Kaname eventually said and Tomori nodded in response.

"All right then… come to my house and we can all sit down and talk about it over some snacks. I just bought so much food, we can have a feast if we wish!" Tomori said with a friendly smile but then Sayu tapped Kaname's side. It was then that Kaname remembers that their initial plan was for him to take Sayu on a tour in Shioshishio.

"How about we drop by your place at a later point of time? You see… Mr. Sakishima, I sort of promised to take Sayu on a tour around the village earlier on and she is very excited to see it." Kaname said a little sheepishly, as he fidgets a little uncomfortably over the idea of turning down Hikari's father invitation.

"Alright, if that's the case… how about sometime tomorrow then since I have a session with Lord Uroko and the sea god later today." Tomori suggested, to which neither Sayu nor Kaname protested to the idea of dropping by to pay a visit to the Sakishima's on the following day.

"What do you think, Sayu?" Kaname asks, since he was fine with it either way hence the decision lies with Sayu.

"Sure, that sounds okay to me… I'll just make it a point to keep my schedule clear for tomorrow afternoon then." Sayu nodded in response after taking a minute to think over it.

"Good, in that case I shall see the two of you tomorrow. For now, have a nice trip around our village." Tomori said before leaving the duo and went on his own way.

Kaname smiled at Sayu as he started to show her around his home-town, making it a point to point out some of the best places he knows and would occasionally visited for fun. Of course, he did not forget about informing Sayu where are all the good restaurants were located at Shioshishio. Sayu was very happy to see them all and was genuinely surprised by some of the things and prices listed for the items sold in the shops, which on the surface was three times more expensive and the stand-stalls that was set up along the side of the road.

That is when Sayu came across something amazing that made her smile so brightly, a single pearl in a necklace that is made up with corals for 3000 yen, something like that on the surface would be more like 10000 yen so it was a big surprise to her. Kaname was still talking about the things he would be showing Sayu when he noticed that the girl was no longer paying any attention to him.

Turning back around, Kaname noted that Sayu had stopped sometime in between his speech and is now focusing her attention on something else. Following Sayu's eyes, he too landed his eyes on the necklace that apparently had caught the girl's attention. Noting bothered him about the price listed for the necklace, Kaname smiled a small smile as he reaches for his wallet that was in his back pocket of his school pants and pulled it out before Sayu's eyes. It took only a minute for Kaname to locate the exact count of cash before handing them over to the vendor.

Sayu looks completely puzzled by Kaname's actions until he picked up the necklace from its place and proceeds to put it around Sayu's neck. "A little celebratory gift from me to you, do you like it?" Kaname asks with a tint of pink in his cheeks, while Sayu responded by wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Sayu's actions did nothing but causes his blush to deepen, and he appeared slightly flustered from the attention it garnered from the vendor. He was completely caught off-guard by the hug, but it also makes him happy since this can only mean that Sayu enjoys his gift a lot.

"Come on… we still have a lot more to see." Kaname started nervously as he hurried to free himself from the hug gently since he did not want to make Sayu sad. By the time comes for the sun to set, they had finished touring about half the village but unfortunately, they had to cut the tour short as he had to take her back up to the surface so she could get home for dinner.

Kaname helps to pull her back up on to the pier upon reaching the surface, he was careful in the amount of strength he'd used when pulling Sayu up. "I guess that's it for today. Just don't forget that we would need to go visit Tomori Sakishima tomorrow for you to explain your situation and about what had happened, otherwise Lord Uroko would beat us to the task." Kaname reminded, something then startling Sayu somewhat.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't ruin your fun." The voice of Lord Uroko suddenly sounded as he poked his head out of the water for a split second before he dived back down.

"How does he do that?" Sayu asks with a twitch of her brows, while Kaname only shrugged in response.

"Well…he is the scale of the sea-god so he has powers that we know nothing about." Eventually, Kaname said when he noted how twitchy Sayu was after getting freaked out by Lord Uroko's sudden appearance. "Until tomorrow?" Kaname voiced with a faint tint of blush as he smiles at Sayu.

"Yea, until then." Sayu responded softly as she directed a smile back in Kaname's direction while trying and failing miserably at the task of containing her blush. Satisfied with Sayu's response, Kaname then proceeds to dive back down into the water making his way back to Shioshishio.

With Kaname's departure, Sayu proceeds to where she had hidden her bag before her trip to Shioshishio, her clothes dried as her Ena had absorbed all the water to keep her hydrated. Grabbing her bag from where it was hidden, Sayu let out a sigh as she headed for home with a murmur that is inaudible to all but her. "Best Day Ever…"


End file.
